


To Be Invisible...

by D_cassidy



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: DeadBoi, Gen, Oh shit man, ghosty mans, medic ohh son boy, mom mentioned - Freeform, out of body experience, sniper shut the fuck up, some cute scout and sniper bromance shit, spy dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_cassidy/pseuds/D_cassidy
Summary: Scout wakes up and no body will talk to this poor sonboy.





	To Be Invisible...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sam_Sandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Sandwich/gifts).



Scout sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and stretching. He couldn’t remember any dreams he might have had, but maybe they just weren’t worth remembering. Still groggy, he stood up and stretched his legs, leaving his room with a yawn. As he shut the door, Demo was passing by and jumped at the door shutting, quickly directing his attention in Scout’s direction.

Scout laughed a little and scratched his head. “Sorry, did I scare ya?”

Demo squinted and shook his head in disapproval, continuing his walk down the hall. ‘Demo’s in a weird mood,’ Scout thought. ‘I guess he’s always a little grumpy, though.’

Scout started to make his way to the smoking room in hopes of sneaking one of Spies bottles of scotch in order to make a peace offering to Demo. Lord knows you don’t need a demolition expert holding a grudge. As he neared, he could hear Spy in a conversation. He peaked through the crack in the door and saw Sniper. He decided to listen in on the gossip before nabbing a drink. He pressed his back against the wall next to the door and listening intently.

“The longer you wait and put it off, the worse it’s gonna be for the both of yu’s, mate. Might as well get it over with,”

“It’s not that simple, Mick! He /hates/ me, truly, deeply hates me, and I’m not exactly the biggest fan of him either. All it would do is cause conflict.” Spy argued.

“Mate, hearin’ you’re gonna die is no good news to most, but either way, you got the right to know. He deserves to know who his father is, trust me. I’m not happy with who my ‘parents’ are, but I’m glad I know, just to know.” Sniper rebutted.

“Perhaps I can have his mother tell him...”

“And ruin the only good parental relationship he has in his life? For your own cowardly—“

“I’m no coward, Mick!”

“Then tell Jeremy before it’s too late, yeah? If one of you dies before you can tell him, you know you’ll bloody regret it.”

Scout froze in his place, eyes wide. Did Sniper just... no... but...

Shit sniper’s walking towards the door.

Scout frantically looked around to pick a direction to run, but it was too late. Sniper opened the door. Scout made eye contact, but Sniper showed no sign of concern. Did he think he hadn’t been heard? No matter, now Scout was questioning everything he’d ever known. Before Scout could drag himself out of his thoughts, Spy also existed the smoking room.

“Hey- uh, hey, Spy, can you talk for a sec?” Scout called to him, but he just kept walking. Maybe Spy knew he had been heard and was avoiding confrontation. Or maybe he was just in a particularly grouchy mood and was ignoring Scout‘s every word; wouldn’t be the first time.

Though Scout’s mind was spinning, he figured he might was well sneak into the smoking room while the door was open. So he slipped in and hunted down the liquor cabinet, snatching up a bottle of scotch, leaving it by Demo’s door. One issue resolved.

Scout continued go through his day, and it wasn’t until lunch time that he had realized not a single person had spoken to him all day. He was itching for socialization, just a one conversation to tide him over. He figured Engineer was a good place to turn, so head to Engi’s workshop, taking a seat on a corner of the counter.

“Hey, Engi, I was wonderin, do you uh... do you know anythin about rumors of Spy bein’ my dad, or anythin?” In inquired, swinging his feet. No reply. “Uh- Engi?” Still silence. “E-engi, I don’t know that I did nothin to upset’cha, but if I did I’m sorry, please just, talk to me, a’ight?” Nothing.

Scout could count on all his digits the times he had annoyed the living shit of the whole team, but he couldn’t even count on /one/ finger the times Engi has refused to even make eye contact. Engi had always been the one Scout would chat with about more serious stuff when Sniper was getting sick of him. What the hell had he done?

“Engi, please!” But it was hopeless. Scout could feel his face getting hot and the tears rising behind his eyes. He hopped off the counter and left the workshop, sniffling and drying his eyes on his wrist-wraps.

Scout didn’t know where to go now. Engi was his last resort and he wouldn’t even look at him. He didn’t want to go to his room, just in case someone decided to talk to him, he wanted to be easily found. He went to Medic’s work room. It was vacant except for the birds, so he just curled up in the corner, occasionally petting Archimedes’ head when he would perch on Scout’s knee. Over an hour or so passed, and he ended up falling asleep, still curled up in that corner.

An alarm throughout the base jolted Scout awake and red alert lights were flashing in the Medic Ward. Not the Intruder Alert siren, but he had heard this one before. He just couldn’t fully place it’s meaning. Suddenly, Medic bust in, looking frantic and immediately leaving with the gurney in the middle of the room. Scout jumped to his feet, sprinting after the doctor. When he finally caught up, he saw Spy and Engineer close by. Medic wheeled the gurney over to Scout’s room, where Sniper was standing, looking very distraught, maybe like he had just been crying.

“Hey! What the hell you guys doin goin in my room?!” Scout fussed as Soldier kicked in the door and Medic walked in with he medical bed on wheels. When they emerge from his room, there’s someone on the gurney, but Scout couldn’t quite see who. Medic quickly began to rush the body to the ward. Scout rushed ahead of the others to see which team member had been harmed, as well as going though his room.

When he scanned the face of the victim on the bed, he tripped and fell behind the crowd. It was impossible... but he was sure... he saw... himself. Scout scrambled to his feet and went to catch up again, having his second internal meltdown of the day.

The whole team was crammed into the Medic Ward, watching over Medic as he did everything in his power to revive Scout’s limp little body. Engi was consoling Pyro in the corner, who was extremely distraught seeing Scout this way, but when Pyro looked up, Scout could have sworn Pyro saw him. A glimmer of hope, Scout waved excitedly to him, “Yeah! It’s me, bud! Tell everybody that I’m right here!” Pyro pointed emphatically in his direction.

“Oh, Miss Pauling, I’m glad you made it,” Engi greeted, facing the direction Pyro was pointing.

Scout turned around, seeing Miss Pauling had walked in from the door behind him. At this point, Scout was sure no one could see him, so he gave up on holding back tears. He looked at Miss Pauling, looking into the eyes that looked right through him. “Miss Pauling, /please/, just tell me you can see me. I don’t need them to see me, but /please/ tell me, tell me I’m not invisible to you.” Scout begged tears streaming down his cheeks.

/SHIT/

Scout felt a stinging pain run though his body. He looked over at Medic, holding the two hand pieces of a defibrillator to Scout’s chest. After another moment, another, even stronger pain, nearly unbearable. It felt like someone was tearing the pieces of his spine apart. Scout was sobbing from pain the fact that he was so alone in this torment.

“M-Miss Pauling, please- please just t-tell me you see me—“

Another excruciating blast through his body. Scout screamed out to his friend, begging for him to stop, but no one can hear the voice of a dead man.

As the crowd of broken hearted mercenaries disperses from the operating table, Sniper, Spy, and Miss Pauling speak grimly on the hall. Understandably so, they all are teary eyed, but Spy kept his head low, little to no eye contact.

“You were right, the both of you,” Spy said quietly lighting a cigarette. “I lost my chance to tell him. I should have... a long time ago...”

“Don’t be so hard on y’self, mate—“

“No, don’t take pity on me. You were right this morning and you’re right, still. I don’t get an excuse for not taking proper advice... give me a moment, will you?” Spy slowly walked back into the ward where everyone but Medic had left. “Ludwig, could I have a moment alone with—“ Spy looked up at Medic, hair a mess and teary, red eyes, wide like a mad man. “Just keep the noise down alright?” Spy offered a weak smile. Medic smiled a little and nodded, continue to fuss about with his medical equipment.

Spy looked down at Scout, at Jeremy, at his son. Dead on a table. Not in battle, not a hero, not like he deserved. Just dead.

“You know, Jeremy,” Spy whispered, running an unblocked hand over Scout’s ginger-blonde hair. “I was going to tell you. I was, I swear. I just wanted to wait a little longer. Wanted to enjoy the days where you hated me as your boss, not your father. It took everything to not tell you when we first met. First met... can you believe that? The first time I ever met you was just after your 19th birthday. My son, all grown up. I called your mother immediately to double check, because you looked just like the pictures she sent me. Not to mention, her eyes. You got those, lucky bastard. They really are lovely eyes... perhaps I’ll give your mother a call soon, I miss her voice... oh— your mother. I suppose I’ll have to tell her— oh I don’t think I could bare that. But I can’t bare the idea of her finding out through a corporate letter any better. God, she’s be destroyed... she always loved you the most. It’s not advisable for most to pick their favorite child, but you were her baby for so long, she grew so attached... as all good mothers do. As all good parents do, except for me. Someone who didn’t grow attached until 19 years too late... I’m so sorry Jeremy. For everything. For leaving, for never writing, never sending anything back to your mother to make your lives easier, for annoying you on the job, though you may have deserved it. I’m so, so sorry, Jeremy, I just...”

Scout watched from the corner, absorbing Spy’s speech, shivering from the loneliness and the tears. He’d give anything just to have repartee with the old prick. Just a conversation, maybe even to tell him it’s okay. It /wasn’t/, but he’d quickly forgive and forget if it meant he could be alive again.

“Come on, Doc. You gotta think’a somethin... please, I gotta talk to you guys again... gotta talk to Miss Pauling again, Doc you— AHH /FUCK/!!!!!!”

Scout suddenly felt like he was ripped apart, and jolted up, back in his body. He sat up right and hissed at the burning of Spy’s idle cigarette ashes on his arm.

“J— SCOUT?” Spy dropped his cigarette onto the floor, all attention to the conscious Scout. Without hesitation, Spy hugged Scout tightly to his chest, Scout immediately reciprocating.

“O-oh my ga’d— y-you can see me!— d-dad, I—“

Scouts eyes rolled back in his head and his grip went loose on Spy’s embrace.

“Scout?! Scout— Jeremy! No- wake up! Come back—“ Spy pleaded, holding Scout close to him, supporting his head with his hand.

Medic rushed over to get Scout’s vitals. “Cardwell, he’s alive, he’s just asleep. He’s got a pulse and his breathing is normal. Let him rest.”

“A-are you sure? Absolutely sure, Ludwig—“

“I’m certain. You /both/ could use a rest, hell, we /all/ could. Get some sleep, I’ll keep him here, and you come visit him in the morning, ja?”

Spy was hesitant to let go go of Scout, but in the end was convinced. He gently laid Scout back on the medical bed and ran his hand over his hair one last time before leaving him.

The next morning, everyone was quick to be at Scout’s side, but Spy was there exponentially early. After several hours of waiting, the moment finally came. scout stirred for a moment and sat up, rubbing his eyes. When his vision came into focus, he grinned sat up right. “Hey! Oh my ga’d, you guys— I missed ya!”

“You remember?” Engi asked.

“Well- kinda... just a few spotty bits, but I remember none of you was talking to me!”

“Vait— you were... out of body?” Medic asked, those mad-scientist eyes gleaming with intrigue.

“W’yeah!—“

“Alright, Ludwig, enough! My s— ...ssssCout— as in, my team, “my” Scout is not your guinea pig after all this.” Spy swatted Medic away with a chuckle, then returning eye contact with Scout. “Good to have you back on board, Scout.”

“Yeah, good to be back.” Scout saluted with a giggle.

“Well, we better leave you to rest a bit longer.” Spy instructed, most of the team disbanding except for him, Sniper, and Miss Pauling.

Sniper went to the side of Scout’s bed and offered and hand. Scout grinned and shook his hand, but Sniper pulled him forward to a hug. “I’m glad you’re alright, mate. Had us all scared to death.”

Scout smiles and hugged back. “You have no idea, man.”

Sniper smiled just a bit and ruffled up Scouts hair before leaving the medic ward.

“Hey, Scout... I’m— I’m glad you’re okay.” Miss Pauling she smiled a little and took his hand, leaning down to peck his lips before leaving the ward, and leaving Scout a blushing mess.

“Just... stay alive.” Spy grinned and patted Scout’s shoulder, joining Pauling and Sniper in the hall.

Scout laid back in his bed and smiled, just glad to be back in his own skin. But just beyond the medical ward doors, he couldn’t help but listen in on Spy, Sniper, and Miss Pauling’s conversation.

“I’m so glad he doesn’t remember anything from the ‘out of body experience’.”

“Why’s that, Spy?”

“I kinda of... gave him and myself a little ‘closure speech’ of sorts...”

“So you waited until he was a bloody corpse to tell his you’re his father?!”

“....WAIT—“


End file.
